


Lonely

by Karatachi



Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: While taking some time away from the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke didn't expect to run into an entrancing person from his past.
Relationships: Haku is the bottom obviously, Haku/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148018
Kudos: 21





	Lonely

_Sasuke knew lonely. _He lived half his life without a family. Even after the massacre passed and people forgot, Sasuke never felt he belonged. No matter how many groups he would get thrown into or how many girls would try to get with him, he never opened up. They were never friends to him. They were forced acquaintances or puppy love deception. They didn't like Sasuke for Sasuke. They liked him for how he looked. He knows he's attractive. It seemed to be a trait all Uchiha's possessed. He wanted people to look past his features. He wanted someone to see him for himself.__

____

Even now, as he walked through the forest, he was by himself. Walking the forest had Sasuke in his thoughts, his surroundings disappearing and his loneliness becoming more obvious. He yearned for someone to love him. He never really showed it but he does have feelings. He does care and love things. He wished he could get the same energy back. 

____

Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts when he sees a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns that way to see someone sitting on the ground, picking up the flowers surrounding them. 

____

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have assumed the person was a girl. But he did know better and he knew exactly who was sitting there. Haku. There's no way that could be Haku. Haku was dead. Sasuke saw him die with his own eyes. It's not impossible to fake your death though. Part of being a ninja is being sly. There would be no reason to fake his death though. 

____

Sasuke approached the feminine boy, who seemed to realize he now had company. He looks up confused before recognizing who was coming towards him. He grins when he and Sasuke make eye contact and Sasuke found himself smiling as well. Yeah, that was definitely Haku. No doubt about it.

____

"Didn't expect to see you here," Haku says, standing up. He still had the grin on his face and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was fake at this point. Haku always seemed to be a little too nice. He was caring. One of the reasons his supposed death was so heartbreaking. He didn't have the heartlessness to be a ninja. 

____

Sasuke shrugs as he finally makes it over to Haku. 

____

"Just walking around, clearing my head." The Uchiha says, looking around the forest. He found it strange that Haku would be in the part of the village but it had to mean Zabuza was close by. Sasuke didn't want to do anything that would attract the swordsmen. 

____

It was silent for a moment and Sasuke realizes that Haku was staring at him. Sasuke looks back at Haku who didn't seem ashamed to be caught. He had a look on his face that Sasuke really couldn't read. He looked determined. 

____

"You really grew up to be a handsome boy." Haku points out and Sasuke couldn't help the blush forming on his cheeks. The only person who ever described him as handsome was his mother and even then, he was eight. It was so random thing for Haku to say and they weren't exactly close. 

____

"I always thought you were cute but you just look really good now." Haku keeps going and Sasuke hated how cool and collected he was. Sasuke could never just say what he's feeling like that. He still tried his best.

____

"You look good too." _For a dead guy. _Sasuke decided to leave that thought out. After all, Haku hasn't mentioned it yet so he probably doesn't want to talk about it. Haku did look good. He didn't seem to age. He looked the same as when Sasuke had thought he died four years ago. He had to at least be 18 now.__

____

____

____

"Thank you," Haku says, a gleam in his eye. Haku reaches up and twirls a strand of his hair, Sasuke's eyes lingering on it. His hair was so long and no doubt soft. Sasuke really liked long hair. Haku seemed like the type to take really good care of himself. 

____

____

____

Without thinking, Sasuke reaches out and grabs the same strand, Haku taken aback at the action. Haku lets go of the strand just as Sasuke runs his fingers through it. It was soft and not knotty at all. Sasuke wanted to comb it for some reason. Sasuke looks at Haku for the first time in years but he really looks. He admires every flawless spot of Haku's face, the feminine boy watching anxiously.

____

____

____

"You're beautiful," Sasuke whispers and he isn't sure why it came out of his mouth. Sasuke didn't even think he was into guys like that. Haku is just so feminine and prettier than any girl Sasuke's ever met. Now why he decided to voice just how he felt was being him. Haku didn't seem to mind though. He had a smile on his face, along with a blush. 

____

____

____

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, anything, maybe apologize, he isn't sure. Haku cuts him off by pressing their lips together though. Sasuke's thoughts run wild as he makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat. He didn't know Haku would be that daring and he always had a little feeling that the other boy was way too into his partner. Maybe it was just a father-son relationship. Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised that Haku was into boys, the other presenting feminine. He was surprised that Haku thought he was into guys. He did call him beautiful though. Sasuke knew he should probably stop this before it gets out of hand; before Sasuke has to think about feelings and things. 

____

____

____

Sasuke still finds himself kissing back, the other boy making a noise of content at the final movement. Sasuke's hands rest on Haku's hips just as Haku's arms wrap around the back of Sasuke's neck. The kiss seemed to last hours even though it couldn't have been longer than a few minutes. It felt so long yet not long enough. Before Sasuke knew it, Haku broke the kiss, a whine leaving the Uchiha's mouth. Haku gave a short laugh, more blowing air through his nose than anything, as Sasuke huffs at him. Sasuke felt free right now. He felt like he didn't have to keep his fake edgy persona up. He currently didn't hate the world. He could be himself. 

____

____

____

Sasuke is suddenly being pulled out of the forest and towards a barn type house. Has that building always been there? Sasuke didn't have time to remember because Haku is pulling him through the door. The second it was closed, the Uchiha is pressed against it, Haku's mouth on his neck. Haku had Sasuke in age but it was definitely the other way in height. Haku didn't even have to bend to latch his mouth. Sasuke trials his hands down to Haku's hips, the feminine boy still as petite as a few years ago. 

____

____

____

Sasuke moans out as Haku nips and sucks at his neck, sure to leave a mark. Sasuke can always think about hiding it later. Right now, he just didn't care. He could feel himself getting hard and it was starting to get uncomfortable. He never did like the feeling of being horny. 

____

____

____

"Fuck, Haku, I want you so bad," Sasuke says, almost growing. Haku pulls away, staring up at the other boy. Haku's hair was already messed up but Sasuke wanted to ruin it more. He wanted to break the boy in half. In the back of his head, he also wanted his first time to be special. He wanted to be gentle and nice and he couldn't see himself manhandling the innocent kind boy in front of him. At least not yet.

____

____

____

"So have me," Haku states, through half-lidded eyes. Sasuke had almost forgotten he said something, thoughts of dominating the boy taking over his head. Sasuke pushes Haku back towards the bed, the older boy allowing him to guide him. Haku stops when the back of his knees hit the bed, Sasuke letting him go. Haku stood there with his eyes wide, staring at Sasuke like he was waiting for the other to tell him to do something. It seemed like Haku was used to taking orders and Sasuke wonders if Zabuza ever took advantage of him or maybe they were in a consenting relationship. Sasuke couldn't imagine doing things for someone like Haku did for Zabuza just for no reason. Sasuke really didn't want to think about Zabuza or Haku being with anyone else right now. 

____

____

____

Sasuke reaches up and slowly strips Haku's robe from his shoulders, the garment falling to the floor. Sasuke took the opportunity to admire Haku's bare chest, the realization that Haku is a guy settling in. Sasuke didn't feel weird about it. His stomach didn't drop at the idea of sleeping with another guy. Maybe Sasuke did like boys. Maybe that's why he was never interested in pretty girls like Sakura or Ino, no matter how much they threw themselves at him. 

____

____

____

"Lay down," Sasuke whispers, Haku nodding quickly. Haku climbed onto the bed, laying on his back. Sasuke towered over the bed, his breath hitching at the site. Haku really was something else. Sasuke knew he was pretty when they had met for the first time when he thought Haku was a girl, but this was entirely different. Haku was spread out on the bed for Sasuke and only Sasuke. 

____

____

____

Sasuke kneels onto the bed, tugging Haku's undergarments off. He throws them to the side, not concerned about them. He was more focused on Haku now naked. Haku's cock laid against his stomach and it was still so weird for Sasuke. He isn't too sure why he's so caught up on it but it's just so foreign. Haku looks like a girl and he even has the same body as a girl yet here he is with a penis. And a nice one at that. He was almost the same size as Sasuke. Haku was fully hard, pre-cum dripping from the tip. Sasuke realizes he's way too dressed.

____

____

____

Sasuke strips his shirt off before shoving himself between Haku's thighs. Haku wasted no time, latching his legs around the other, pulling him in close. 

____

____

____

"Take your pants off," Haku demands, a little too late. He was making it hard for that to work with how he was trapping the other. Sasuke still tugged them off, harshly, struggling a bit. Haku didn't let go, like if he did, Sasuke would leave him. When Sasuke was naked as well, Haku grinned up at the other. 

____

____

____

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asks, amused. He admires the pretty boy. 

____

____

____

"The idea of you being inside me," Haku answers, quietly. It sent a feeling of lust through Sasuke. Sasuke groans, grinding his bare hips against Haku.

____

____

____

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asks, looking down at the other. Haku nods, letting go of Sasuke completely. It threw the other boy off, who wasn't expecting the sudden contact loss. Sasuke gets back onto his knees to see what was wrong but when he gives Haku space, the feminine boy is twisting his body around. Sasuke realizes he was trying to change the position. The image of Haku on his hands and knees for Sasuke made the boy weak. He didn't want Haku in that position right now. Sasuke reaches out and grabs Haku's hips, stopping the boy from completely flipping over. Haku looks at him in surprise, his eyes wide. He looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked too many times. That's the only way Sasuke could explain it. 

____

____

____

"I want to see you." Sasuke explains, sternly. And it sounded embarrassing to him but the blush on Haku's face made it worth it. Sasuke realizes he's still gripping Haku's side hard and let's go. Haku nods, turning himself back over onto his back. Sasuke spits in his hand, before stroking his own cock. Once he felt it wet enough, he turned his attention back to Haku, slipping back between his thighs. 

____

____

____

"You're beautiful," Sasuke says for the second time. Haku's reaction was just as perfect as the first. Haku turns his head shyly, trying to cover it in the shoulder. It was a failed attempt but Sasuke was glad. He really did want to see Haku's face as Sasuke slid into him. And he did. Sasuke slowly pushed himself into Haku, the younger boy hissing out at the new sensation. Haku's face distorts in discomfort before twisting into an O shape. Sasuke knew he probably should have prepped the smaller boy better. He just wanted to feel him so bad though. Sasuke waits for Haku to get adjusted to the invasion, the wait excruciating. Sasuke wanted nothing more then to pound into the boy but he knew he had to wait. Haku ground his hips up, making Sasuke moan loudly. It surprised the Uchiha, never ever making a sound like that. He wasn't expecting that movement though. Haku hums like he was proud of himself for that. Sasuke growls out, bucking his hips. Haku gasps, digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulder. 

____

____

____

Sasuke slowly begins to push himself in and out of the feminine boy, the sensations and feelings all new to him. It was like he was in heaven. Sasuke knew that was corny but he's never felt anything like this before. He's only ever felt pain. Being this close to another person and not having to be alert of them was new for him. He liked the feeling. 

____

____

____

Sasuke sped up his pace, loving every noise that came from Haku's pretty mouth. Sasuke leans down and takes Haku's mouth on his. It was a sloppy messy kiss but neither of them seemed to mind. Sasuke lowers himself so that he's closer to Haku, continuing his movements. Haku seemed to like the closeness better, his hands gripping the other boy's biceps. Sasuke feels his stomach clench up and knew he was close. It was so soon but he was a virgin. He knew he wouldn't last very long, to begin with. 

____

____

____

Haku squeezes Sasuke's arm tightly, causing the other boy to look at him. And Sasuke was very glad he did. Haku's head was thrown back and his eyes were clenched shut and it was obvious he was close as well. He was covered in sweat and Sasuke knew he probably was too. Haku's hair stuck to his face but he didn't seem to mind. He probably didn't even realize it was sticking. 

____

____

____

Sasuke thrusts into Haku a few more times before the feminine boy is shaking, Sasuke's name dropping from his lips as he cums all over his stomach. The sight of Haku cumming was as much as Sasuke could take. Sasuke groans out as he spills inside Haku. The orgasm had Sasuke seeing white, as Haku practically milked his cock dry.

____

____

____

Sasuke pulls out of Haku, receiving a small grunt from the other as he lays beside him. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Maybe letting people in and showing his true self wasn't all that bad. Maybe Sasuke shouldn't have taken everyone in the leaf village for granted. He shouldn't have pushed them away and instead tried to open up. Sasuke just didn't like doing that. He hated feelings and talking about them. He knows he'll have to go through all of that as soon as he catches his breath. He weirdly didn't feel stressed about this situation. He actually felt a little excited to talk to the feminine boy, wanting this to continue. _Whatever this was._

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Sasuke gets taken aback when Haku is suddenly on top of him, straddling the Uchiha. Haku leans in close to whisper into the other boy's ear and Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million different pieces. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Wake up." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Sasuke knew lonely._

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
